


What Can You Imagine?

by BelugaWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Loss of Limbs, Short & Sweet, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelugaWriter/pseuds/BelugaWriter
Summary: Keith watches Lance die while sleeping, basically.





	What Can You Imagine?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Welcome.

Keith watches as the battle unfolds. Or he's watching Lance, and how he fearlessly shoots and snipes, and how he precariously dodges strikes. It's hard to take his eyes off of him, and Keith really doesn't want to.

As soon as Lance catches him staring, he smirks wildly. "Can't resist my wonderful moves? Can you admit that I'm finally better than you, or are you just gonna keep standing there? You're being such an easy target for the enemy, Keith. Thought you would know that."

And for Keith, this makes his heart melt. He could imagine a life with him, forever, and a life with this kind of teasing waking him up every morning. If he tried hard enough, he could imagine their children running together in a small house on earth, and he could imagine how awed they would be when he watched Lance tell them tales about their paladin days. He could just imagine laughter as he watched Lance smile when he held out a ring. 

_ We're freeing a planet at the moment,  _ Keith reminds himself.  _ You can imagine just about anything after you get over this battle. _

Keith looks around to see that Lance has averted his attention from teasing Keith to shooting again. Keith soon decides that it's also time to go back to the battle.

 

* * *

 

As soon as the wave of galra sentries are demolished, they move into the base. Keith holds his bayard in hand, clenching tightly.

"Why do you think Shiro always sends us on these missions?" Lance asks over the comms suddenly. "I mean, for these base-infiltrating thingies he always points at us and says 'Keith and Lance will lead this mission' and then he just leaves. It is, in many ways, a pain to go on missions with you." He pauses. "Especially when you decide to stand and stare at me instead of helping."

Keith tries to ignore his accusation and instead focus on his main question. "I don't know why Shiro does this. Why are you asking me? Why not ask him?"

"I'm asking you because I don't wanna talk to Shiro. Then Pidge and Hunk will start saying that I was in trouble or whatever. And you know that they can't let go of a joke, don't you?" Lance turns, quirking an eyebrow. "They kept teasing you about being a cowboy for a while as soon as you said that you were from Texas. Even now they still bring it up!" He raises his arms in exasperation. "I cannot focus on my wonderful makeup relaxation hours if they just barge into my room prying me about why I went to talk to Shiro! The worst fate of all! Even worse than death!"

Keith laughed. “You won’t be saying that when you actually die.”

Lance just shrugged. “Yeah, I know.” He started to walk again. “But death isn’t even close to me now. So in conclusion, I should be allowed to say that.”

"Of course," Keith responds, "You still never know what could happen."

"Are you implying that I could die today?"

"Yeah, I guess."

And that's when the explosion happens.

 

* * *

 

It takes a while for Keith to sit up.

There's a ringing in his ears, and he wants to lay back down and close his eyes. 

There's also a splitting pain in his left leg, and he can't feel anything from there. 

_What happened?_

He could feel the slick blood pooling around his torso. He didn't want to look down, but he had to. He needed to identify what the fuck was going on.

He looks down, and he looks away and blinks immediately. All that's left of his leg was a stump; nothing there, just bloody flesh, just plain old  _blood_ that stained his armor the same color as the red designs.

And then he has a thought. 

_Lance._

Lance. Lance. Lance. What happened to him?

_"Are you implying that I could die today?"_

_"Yeah, I guess."_  

_"You still never know what could happen."_

_"The worst fate of all! Even worse than death!"_

_"Death."_

_"Die today."_

_"You still never know what could happen."_

Keith tried to stand then promptly collapsed, forgetting about his now missing leg in the process of worrying about Lance. And now that the battle was almost over, he could imagine anything that he wanted to with Lance.

But this was not something he wanted to imagine.

Especially when he found Lance's lifeless body.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith gasps and opens his eyes to warm arms clenching around him.

"Babe, you alright?"

Two round blue eyes staring at him. Unwavering. Beautiful. Intense.

And so... Lance.

"Lance," Keith gasped, "Lance Lance Lance Lance Lance..."

"Same nightmare again?" Lance asks soothingly, rubbing circles in Keith's back. 

"Yeah..." Keith sat up and wiped his tears. "The one where you..."

"I know, Samurai. But that was five years ago, and it was the mission that ended the war!" Lance does a fist pump in the dark. "The halls were only rigged with explosions because they were protecting critical data." He plants a kiss on Keith's forehead. "Besides, I'm here now. All thanks to you."

Keith knew he was right. His quintessence inside of him poured out that one mission and retrieved Lance from death, but it still haunted him.

Keith pulled his legs to his chest, including the prosthetic one that Pidge had designed him. "I thought I lost you, Lance. I really thought I did." Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I really thought I lost you, Lance."

The red ring on Lance's finger glinted in the moonlight, and the blue paladin scoffed. "That would suck. Then we would never have our wedding tomorrow, and you would have never seen me smile when you proposed."

"Right," Keith said, laughing softly. "That would suck."

Lance smiled - that warm, soft smile - and leaned forward to give Keith a peck on the lips. "And you would never get to cuddle with me."

Keith was pulled into Lance's warm chest with a squeal.

What could Keith imagine?

Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it trash


End file.
